tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anything Can Happen
Anything Can Happen is an original music competition involving the reality tv of singing and also the challenges to survive another day. This would involve the live shows with each panelist will comment on their performance and rank it to determine who will be in the sing off. There are missions that the contestants can do to gain extra points to avoid the sing off that would consist of sending songs relating to a specific theme. The sing off involves a new live performance that only one panelist will become the sole judge and decide on who will go home. This would continue until the finale with 3 contestants and their underrated performance, new performance and song of the season will determine who will win. Format AUDITION PHRASE: The panelists rank the contestants performance and the top 12 best rankings would process to the live shows. LIVE SHOWS: Each contestant's artist perform and the panelists comment and rank them and is worth 75% of the vote to determine the 2 artists in the sing off. MISSION: This involves a specific category that the contestants can help elevate their artist by sending a song relating to the category set each week that can't be your own artist and is worth 25% of the votes and this means that you can send any artist any song that fits the category set. SING OFF: The 2 artists with the lowest rankings will send a new live performance and randomly only 1 panelist will be chosen to be the sole judge in making the decision on who goes home. FINALE: The 3 contestants will select a new live performance to perform and also an underrated performance from outside their 2 best shows and semis The contestant's artist with the lowest vote rankings would be eliminated and the last 2 contestants would choose their song of the season to be ranked and the winner would be revealed. Panelist and Season Overview The panelists role involves commenting on their live performances so that they can help them to improve and would have the role of ranking them and also their mission songs that would determine who would be in the sing off. For who shall go home, one panelist would be randomly chosen as the sole judge to decide this fate and would be used in a cycle to determine the pattern so that all the panelists would have an equal share of sending someone home. Ryan5675xf9.jpg|'Ryan' (1-2, 3-)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/ryan5676 Dan New.jpg|'Dan' (1)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/dan12233445566 Aria New.jpg|'Aria' (1-3)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/aria_grande Aili.jpg|'Aili James' (2-S1, 5-6)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/Jameslu Dallas2.jpg|'Dallas' (2-S1)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/DallasAndrew Brianna.jpg|'Brianna' (3-4)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/boozes JJ.jpg|'JJ' (4)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/moviedude Kimberly.jpg|'Kimberly' (4, 5)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/Rubes TommyS8.jpg|'Tommy' (4-5)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/TommyD Kat2.jpg|'Kat' (S2, 6-)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/hellocat bklimas.jpg|'Scotty' (S3-)|link=https://tengaged.com/user/bklimas ; Notes # Luca served as a guest panelist for Show 3 and up to the Final in the place of Dan. # Yandere served as a guest panelist for Show 4 in the place of Aria. # Dallas served as a guest panelist for Show 1 & 5 in the place of Aria and for Show 3 and 4 in the place of Aili James. Aria withdrew as a main panelist after Show 5 and was replaced by Dallas from Show 6. # Luca served as a guest panelist for Show 7 and the Final in the place of Aili James. # Luca served as a guest panelist for Show 2 in the place of Brianna and for Show 3, 6 & 7 in the place of Aria. # Brianna withdrew as a main panelist after Show 4 and was replaced by Tommy from Show 6. # Pete served as a guest panelist for Show 5 in the place of Tommy. # Scotty served as a guest panelist for Show 6 & 7 in the place of Kimberly and Tommy. # Scotty served as a guest panelist for Show 4 & 5 in the place of Aili James. Finalists and Contestants In each season, each contestants chooses a small number of acts (one, two or three depending on the season) to process to the live shows. From season 1-3 and 5 onwards, these acts were decided by a combined rankings of the panelists for the top 10/12. In season 4 the panelists chose 4 acts to be on their team to the live shows. This table shows the list of contestants that made the live shows and their highest placement.